The present invention relates to a cosmetic product, a makeup kit containing the product, and a method of making up the human body using the cosmetic product.
The present invention relates to a makeup kit intended for a novel type of makeup combining a first, goniochromatic pigment and a second pigment, especially a monochromatic pigment, having one of the colors of the first pigment. This kit comprises two cosmetic makeup compositions which can be applied to the skin on both the face and other parts of the human body, to the lips and to the exoskeletal appendages such as the nails, eyelashes, eyebrows or hair. The invention also relates to a bilayer makeup method.
Each composition can be a loose or compact powder, a foundation, a rouge or eyeshadow, a concealer, a blusher, a lipstick, a lip or eye pencil, or else a nail varnish, or a body makeup product.
The makeup compositions consist of a suitable vehicle and various colorants which are intended to impart a certain color to the compositions before and/or after their application to the skin, lips or exoskeletal appendages.
The range of colorants employed at present by cosmeticians is fairly limited; they are mainly organic pigments, lakes, inorganic pigments and pearlescent pigments. The lakes allow the production of vivid colors but are for the most part unstable to light, heat and pH. Some of them have the further disadvantage of unsightly marking of the skin after application owing to emergence of the dye. The inorganic pigments, especially the inorganic oxides, on the other hand, are highly stable but give colors which tend to be dull and pale. The pearlescent pigments, for their part, allow the production of colors which are varied but never intense, with iridescent effects which are, however, usually weak.
To overcome these disadvantages, the Applicant envisaged using goniochromatic pigments; that is, pigments which have colors that vary depending on the viewing angle and light incidence and which impart iridescent effects in somewhat the same way as a pearlescent product. Reference may be made in particular to the application EP-A-815826.
Certain conventional makeup products, moreover, allow the creation of decorative effects with colored motifs: drawings, chequered patterns, letters, etc. However, these motifs are visible at any viewing angle, so making the makeup xe2x80x9cstaticxe2x80x9d.
With makeup artists and consumers looking more and more for special effects and original colors, the Applicant has discovered a novel type of makeup using goniochromatic pigments. By using a bilayer product whose underlayer contains at least one goniochromatic pigment, the Applicant has found, surprisingly, that it is possible to trace or draw motifs on such a layer (letters, drawings, chequered patterns, etc.), in particular with a pencil or fine brush, and that, depending on the direction from which they are observed, the motifs appear or disappear. The invention has a novel makeup effect: the colored motifs appear and disappear in accordance with the movements of the person wearing the makeup. The makeup therefore appears to be xe2x80x9calivexe2x80x9d.